Dość tych świństw wychodzę z tej szafy
by Leukonoe
Summary: Krótka scenka napisana na konkurs ogłoszony na deviantArt przez grupę Klub Zboków z okazji dnia wychodzenia z szafy (comming out day) wymogiem konkursu było dosłowne wychodzenie z szafy. Nie jest to slash


- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego jestem tu z tobą? - zapytał się Renji, otwierając kolejną szufladę zapełnioną kosmetykami.

- Bo gdybym przyszedł tu sam, to byłoby to... Niewłaściwe – odpowiedział mu spokojnie Shuuhei, przeszukując szafki w kuchni.

Wolał trzymać się z dala od garderoby, bo nie widział, czy potrafiłby zachować się odpowiednio przyzwoicie, gdyby znalazł gdzieś przez przypadek jakąś seksowną bieliznę. Uśmiechnął się marzycielsko na tą myśl.

- Poza tym – dodał zaraz, otrząsając się. - To Kuchiki wpadła na ten pomysł, więc jako jej najlepszy przyjaciel musisz przyjąć za niego odpowiedzialność, bo ona sama wymigała się obowiązkami w dywizji.

Renji chciał jeszcze zaprotestować, ale zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już nieco za późno. Już siedzieli w pokoju Rangiku i przeszukiwali jej rzeczy, mając nadzieję znaleźć coś, co da im pomysł na prezent urodzinowy. Renji od początku nie był przekonany do tego wszystkiego, ale Shuuhei uznał, że to doskonały pomysł. Pewnie uznał to doskonały pretekst by zakraść się do pokoju Rangiku i przegrzebać jej rzeczy – mały, dobrze ukrywający się, zboczeniec.

Wyciągnął z szuflady kolejny słoiczek, przyjrzał mu się ze wszystkich stron. Miał symbol Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju, więc go otworzył i powąchał. Śmierdziało straszliwie, więc szybko schował go z powrotem do szuflady. Nie chciał wiedzieć, do czego może służyć.

Shuuhei właśnie skończył przeszukiwać kuchnie, gdy nie tak całkiem daleko rozległ się dźwięczny śmiech właścicielki pokoju. Obaj mężczyźni z czystym przerażaniem popatrzyli najpierw na drzwi, potem na siebie, a potem na wielką szafę stojącą pod ścianą. Znaleźli się w niej w ostatniej chwili. Usłyszeli jak drzwi do pokoju odsuwają się, akurat, gdy udało im sie wcisnąć w rogi wypelnionego yukatami i innymi ubranami mebla. Renji uderzył się stopą w jakąś skrzyneczkę i zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać przekleństwo.

- Swoją drogą – odezwała się leniwym tonem Rangiku. - Może, jak już tu jesteśmy, skorzystamy z okazji i... się nieco zabawimy – powiedziała zmysłowo. - Mmmm nie wiadomo kiedy będzie kolejna okazja na odrobinę przyjemności. Mmmm – zamruczała.

Shuuhei w szafie o mały włos nie wybuchnął, zakrył sobie dłonią usta, żeby powstrzymać krzyk "kto? Ale jak to?". Korciło go, żeby odchylić chociaż odrobinę drzwiczki i zobaczyć kim jest ten tajemniczy ktoś, kto śmie mieć chwile przyjemności i zabawy z jego ukochaną Rangiku, zapamiętać jego twarz, a później zabić we śnie. Powstrzymał go Renji, chwytając jego dłoń, gdy już dotykał drzwi.

- W sumie, czemu nie – odpowiedział drugi, kobiecy głos.

W tym momencie obaj przypadkowi podsłuchiwacze swoich szczęk szukali wśród bibelotów zaściełających dno szafy. Tą osobą, która miała mieć zaraz chwilę przyjemności z porucznik dziesiątej dywizji była... Nanao Ise. W tym momencie Shuuhei toczył wewnętrzną walkę, przecież nie mógłby zabić Nanao, ale skoro to była Nanao to może wcale by nie musiał jej zabijać. W końcu porucznik ósemki też mogła być urocza... Znowu musiał zakryć sobie usta, bo tym razem zaczął chichotać, myśląc o bardzo kuszącym obrazku, który podsunęła mu wyobraźnia.

- Aaaaach Ise – westchnęła Rangiku. - Moje sutki uwielbiają gdy je aaaaaaaaaaaaach tak całujesz i mmmmmmmm liżesz.

- A ja uwielbiam, gdy tak jęczysz, moja droga – odpowiedziała Nanao niezwykle spokojnym głosem. - Nie zapominaj również, że uwielbiają być gryzione.

- Taaaaak – westchnęła i zaraz syknęła przez zęby. - Och proszę zdejmij już to z siebie, chcę cię widzieć nagą.

Panowie w szafie właśnie próbowali za wszelką cenę powstrzymać krwotok z nosa – na powstrzymywanie wyobraźni było już za późno.

- Niżej Rangiku – poleciła Nanao władczo. - Yhymm, tak właśnie... Wiesz, jak sprawić mi przyjemność.

- Oczywiście moja pani.

- Aaaaach – przeciągły, wysoki jęk. - Jeszcze, Rangiku, to za mało.

Tego było zbyt wiele. Honor mężczyzny nie pozwalał Shuuheiowi siedzieć w tej szafie, gdy tam dwie kobiety mogą potrzebować jego pomocy. Wychodzi z tej cholernej szafy i nic, ani nikt go nie powstrzyma!

Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i wyszedł do pokoju ze swoim najbardziej zmysłowym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Może mogę paniom jakoś pomóc w potrzebie – powiedział niskim głosem i spojrzał przed siebie.

Rangiku i Ise siedzały na kanapie, całkowicie ubrane i patrzyły się na niego uprzejmie. Nanao miała jeszcze nieodłączne teczki na kolanach. Wyglądały zupełnie normalnie.

- Mniej niż pięc minut – powiedziała Rangiku z zadowolonym uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń w stronę drugiej porucznik.

Ta poprawiła okulary oszczędnym ruchem i podała Rangiku kilka monet.

- Miałam o tobie lepsze zdanie, poruczniku Hisagi – powiedziała chłodno, wstając. - Nie zapomnij tych raportów, w końcu po nie tutaj przyszłyśmy.

- Dziękuję Shuuhei – rzuciła wesoło Rangiku, chowając monety za kosode na piersi. - Wiedziała, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

Puściła mu jeszcze oczko, chwyciła raporty ze stolika i pobiegła za Nanao, która wychodziła już z pokoju.

- Swoją drogą, Nanao-chan, gdzie się tak ślicznie nauczyłaś jęczeć, co? - zapytała się.

Odpowiedź Nanao już nie dotarła do pokoju i Shuuheia, który stał całkowicie oszołomiony.

- Rangiku powiedziała, że może na mnie liczyć – powiedział do siebie powoli wyrywając się ze stuporu. - I puściła do mnie oczko – dodał zaraz, uśmiechając się chytrze. - I pozwoliła mi posłuchać jak wzdycha i jęczy... chociaż było to udawane, ale jednak. Ha! Szaleje za mną, tylko wstyd jej się przyznać – podsumował wszystko triumfalnie i złapał sie dumnie pod boki.

Renji wciąż stojący w szafie, po prostu walnął się w czoło – jego senpai był absolutnie straconym przypadkiem.


End file.
